1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate cleaning method and a substrate cleaning system for removing particles (foreign matters) adhering to a substrate to be cleaned by immersing the substrate in a cleaning liquid and generating ultrasonic waves in the cleaning liquid. More particularly, the present invention relates to a substrate cleaning method and a substrate cleaning system capable of removing particles from the entire surface of a substrate at a high removing efficiency.
The present invention relates also to a program storage medium storing a program for accomplishing a substrate cleaning method capable of removing particles from the entire surface of a substrate at a high removing efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a known cleaning method, which cleans a substrate to be processed by immersing the substrate held by a holding member in a cleaning liquid and by generating ultrasonic waves in the cleaning liquid. This cleaning method is generally called an ultrasonic cleaning process, and also called a megasonic cleaning process. Various studies, such as those disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-109072 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-296868, have been made to enhance the cleaning efficiency of ultrasonic cleaning.